


With A Little Guidance (From A Hummingbird)

by Paper_Prisons



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, And NO! Hank may not test things on them, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Hummingbirds are awesome, M/M, Not so evil Shaw, Protective Erik, Why am I even writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Prisons/pseuds/Paper_Prisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of separation Charles and Raven meet once again. Charles a professor taking care of three of his students and running under the management of one Sebastian Shaw. Raven is second in command to the infamous rueful Mob boss Erik Lehnsherr. Raven wants to reconnect with her brother. Charles just wants to be left alone. Erik wants to find the Marko's last remaining heir but maybe he'll find Charles too.  </p>
<p>*Raven and Erik both stare at Charles as he doubles over in laughter but he can't help it! If Sebastian ever found out that it was all a hoax and his evil plane to get back at all the other the school's is worthless (because no, they definitely don't work at any school Charles knows of), then Charles is pretty sure he might actually live up to his nickname 'Mr.Saw'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. They are all the creators and I quite like it that way.
> 
> I don't even know why I'm writing this. Do people even read this fandom anymore? I hope so. I'm sorry I have given you this mess, I'm not the best with grammar and stuff like that. You MUST forgive me!

Charles glared daggers at the tiny hummingbird that had perched itself on top his window seal. The same one from yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that--the same freaking bird that apparently had a  vendetta   against him for a reason unbeknownst to Charles. What had he ever done to deserve the wrath of this tiny bird? Maybe calling him tiny was a start?

"Go! Shoo!" Charles waved his hands about. "Away with you!" Still no reaction. "I'm not afraid to use a knife little one." And as if recognizing a threat the bird took off. 

With one of Charles' students papers stuck in its beak.

Again.

"Dammit!"

He would once again have to give a student a B without knowledge of how they'd really done and pray to God that they wouldn't ask for their paper back. Charles was much to fond of his students to make them slave of paperwork for hours about something they had already done, and he had far too much pride to admit he was having a _tousle_ with a _bird_ , _for God's sake_ , every morning. 

"Woah, Prof. Right here." 

"Was that a bird?"

"Did you _hit_ it?"

_Oh, yes_. He had forgotten about the boys. "Alex, I do believe you have the dirtiest mouth out of all of us." Alex had the decency to look somewhat ashamed but still not enough to cower away--not that Charles would want that, he loved his relationship with the boys it's what he had been missing after--"Yes, Hank that was a bird and no, Sean I did not hit it. I shooed it away."

Hank looked on forlornly at the open window. "I could of..." Hanks mutter was drowned out by Sean's cry of "No way, Science man! All you'd do with it is test it like a lab rat! I'd take care of it like a mother bird."

"Sean you'd end up losing it in your hair" Alex smirked at Sean's squawk of protest. "or _worse_ sitting on it because it was cold and you thought it was a good idea... Which it's _not_." He added as an after thought. 

Sean looked horrified. "So what? You're just gonna let Mad Scientist at it!" 

Hanks hopes were dashed at Alex's next comment. "No. I'd take care of it."

"But you'd crush in your hands if you tried to pet it." 

"He's right you would! You'd totally do a Of Mice And Men!" Sean agreed and Charles couldn't help the feeling of pride that was welling up in him at knowing Sean had remembered Of Mice And Men, albeit it was only because Charles had forced him to watch the movie as well as read the book. But with Sean you picked your wars.

Charles continued to stare at his boys as they fought over who would take better care of (well, who _needed_ it more on Hanks side) the bird Charles would no way in hell let them keep.

"Charles, I thought you trained your little shadows better than this." Said the figure from the door way in a sickeningly sweet voice--one Charles knew all too well.

As did the boys if the way they had stopped their little argument and were now standing straight backed had anything to say.

"Sebastian."

When the silence stretched on for far too long to be comfortable Charles glanced a glare at the boys who until now hadn't said anything. "Mr.Shaw."

"Ahh, now that's better. Hello children." Sebastian smiled as he finally walked further into the room, not enough to be completely present but enough to be seen.

Now Mr.Shaw wasn't evil per se but he was quite creepy and had this look about him that just screamed that if he got you alone he would chop you up in to little tiny pieces and feed it to the school (which had garnered him the nickname Mr.Saw, that he of course knew nothing about) but Charles was a testament to the wrongness of that rumor. He was still alive wasn't he?

"If you have a moment Charles?" Sebastian said in a questioning tone that was somehow always softer when he talked to Charles.

"Of course, sir." 

\--^--

 

It took a moment (of Charles giving the boys pointed looks to which they profusely continued to ignore, Mr.Shaw's tapping foot of impatience, Charles clearing his throat even more of the boys resolute ignorance. (Charles _knew_ they didn't like leaving him alone Sebastian but _really_ this going to far! He was is _boss_ after all, sometimes he _had_ to be alone with him) A cough from Charles and still no reaction, a subtle movement of the boys' _un_ graded papers and they were off) but eventually it was just Charles and Sebastian in his class room.

"What was it you needed, sir?" Charles questioned as Sebastian walked around the desks, _probably looking for bugs_ as he had claimed once before. Sebastian seemed to have an odd fear of them for some reason.

"Hmm?" 

Yes, definitely looking for something.

"Sebastian, there was a reason for wanting to be alone other than to inspect my class room from bugs, correct?"

Sebastian clapped his hands as if just now remembering that _oh, yes there_ was _something he needed to talk about!_ "Charles! Our school has been named as one of leading schools in all of America! Can you believe that!?"

_Oh, God!_ Yes Charles definitely could remember. Sebastian had spent two whole days talking his ear off about it, never before had Charles ever wanted to quit his job more than in those two days.

"Yes, I do believe I remember sir, but that was three months ago. Why are you bringing it up now?" Charles had a feeling he was about to be dragged into something that would be very costly and he would only come out of barely alive.

"Good, good, good, good, good. Now do you know one of the things I hated _most_ about running a school?" 

And yes, _now_ Charles knew he was about to be dragged into something but it was already too late to escape, Sebastian was starting in on his monologue.

"The parking?"

Sebastian smirked. " No. But... yes. It is quite horrible in the mornings isn't it?" Sebastian's eyes wondered off toward the window that faced said parking lot and as expected it was jam-packed. He grimaced and muttered under his breath something about doing something about it. "Anyways, Charles. My most hated things about running a school was, no not the parking lot, but the school tours. You know the one where they select a certain group of teachers who are to be sent out to other, _better_ schools so they can do _nothing_ but show off how _amazing_ they are and expect you to worship them while they teach you _nothing_ in return but _expect_ you to go away with a new perspective on how you should run _your_ school."

Charles did know the one. He had been chosen twice to go to other schools and attain a good teaching skills. He had attained nothing. They had all been just a bunch pompous bastards who had, like Sebastian had said, expected you to worship at their feet. And Charles did not just get on his knees for anyone. A date first would be nice. Noticing the silence Charles quickly shook his head yes and watched as Sebastian smiled and started to stalk forward.

"Have you ever wished to get back at them and show them we don't need their stupid tricks to run a school." Some of Sebastian's hair flopped in to his face and he didn't even bother to look horrified about it.

Charles couldn't help the smile that was dawning on his face and nodded once more even though did already get back at them once. Charles could be very seductive and the man quite like the idea of handcuffs he just _didn't_ quite like the idea of Charles leaving him naked and handcuffed to the bathroom wall. _Staff_ bathroom not students, Charles wasn't _that_ bad of a person.

The glint in Sebastian's eyes grew more malicious by the second making him look much like his mother did in her last years Charles noticed. 

"Well Charles aren't we going to be having fun this year."

At Charles' confused face Sebastian explained. "This year, _they're_ coming to _us_."

\--^--

 

Erik stared down at the body (that once used to be Mrs.Marov) that lay on the ground at his feet with no remorse. The woman had abused all five of her children so much so that they had come running to _him_ of all people.

The added bonus of where he could find Marko's last remaining heir was helpful.

"Great job you, jackass! Now I have to clean this up!" Came the sweet and innocent sounding voice of his second in command. 

Her voice was why she worked so well on her jobs. She seemed harmless but in reality wasn't even close.

Erik smirked Raven had never been one to not let him know what a horrible person he was. "You were the one that insisted on being apart of this job." He told her flatly as he stepped over the dead woman's body.

Raven rolled her eyes but pulled her hair into a ponytail anyways. "I didn't know it would be this much of a massacre. Jesus, what did you do? Turn her inside out?"

Erik smiled. "Something close to that."

"Oh. My. God! You fucker! You did didn't you!" 

"Keep it down. We still don't know if this place is secure." He snarled at her through gritted teeth. 

Raven gave him a look that clearly said 'You're joking with me right?' "I'm pretty sure all that screaming bloody murder she did would have caught their attention _hours_ ago. Now move so I can wipe this all up."

Erik growled but did anyway, he had other things he had to handle. 

"Hey! Where you going?!" Raven hollered after him as he made his way toward the exit.

"To figure out how to find Mr.Marko's last heir." 

"You're leaving me here!?"

"Azezal will be by to pick up when you're done."

"Jackass!"

\--^--

 

Emma was staring out the window when he got back to his home. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he made his way towards his computer if by any chance Riverside Schooling wouldn't be too far.

"I see you left poor little Raven to fend for herself." Feigning sympathy Emma bypassed his question as if she hadn't even heard it--which he _knew_ she did.

Raven and Emma had never quite gotten  along. Not to bad to where they couldn't do a job together but bad enough to have the number one rule of their department be: Never under any circumstances leave Emma and Raven in a room together alone for more than 3 seconds. The department so far had kept to that rule. 

Erik was still confused as to _why_ they didn't get along. 

"She knows how to take care of herself. I wouldn't have left her if I didn't know otherwise." He kept scanning the card and watched as it narrowed down the states. "Besides Azezal's there she doesn't know." He couldn't leave his second in command _all_ alone, no matter _how_ much he believed in her.

The scanner stopped and Erik's infamous smile broke on his face. The school was ten minutes away.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Found something you were looking for?"

"Found Marko's heir."


	2. Why Thank You, Hedwig! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Erik gets attacked! Oh no! Don't worry though! Charles to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters they belong to their creators, and I quite like it like that.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support in writing this! There's a lot of happiness that comes with seeing (Inbox 1). I seriously love you guys!
> 
> I'm sorry if this doesn't live up to you your expectations. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the mess I am about to bestow upon you.
> 
> You MUST forgive me!

"Oh, dear God! Erik!" Raven exclaimed almost dropping the People magazine she had been flipping through in her wait. 

From the other side of the room Emma gave an appreciative whistle. "Damn sugar. You're gonna make some poor teenage girl's ovaries explode from the sight of you."

Erik cringed and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

It was nothing special just a loose purple button up with a dark coat laid over his shoulders and some black slacks. It was something close to what he remembered one of his old teachers used to wear, just more modernized (Erik was not going to start wearing shoulder pads even if it cost him this job). Erik didn't feel too uncomfortable in them but he wasn't exactly about ready to start wearing these clothes in his free time.

"If I had ever had a teacher like you I think I would of tried harder in class." Angel joined him next to the mirror. She, also, was dressed up in clothes she wouldn't be caught dead in (a nice black blouse and a tan skirt).

Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think you would of liked me as your teacher."

"Why?" Angel tilted her head to the side. "Because you'd give out spankings?" Emma snorted (elegantly). "Oh, no Mr. Lehnsherr," Angel continued. "I think I would of been bad girl just for you." 

Erik smirked and pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you would of."

Someone cleared their throat and Angel sighed. "C'mon honey. You know I'd never leave you for this _slob_." 

Darwin smiled and took her hand and dragged her away anyway.

Angel was right though. Erik knew she would never leave Darwin, _especially_ not for him. Angel was one of the few people who knew how severely cracked he was and had pointed out since day one that she would never fall in love with a guy who was worse off than her.

Darwin had been slightly less cracked.

"C'mon big guy!" Raven cheered. "We have a fish to hook! Let's goooo!"

The job. 

Erik smiled.

Once he had found where Riverside Schooling was it had only taken a few minutes (with the help of Darwin) to find a way in. Riverside had been voted one of the leading schools in all of America a few months ago and all Erik and his team needed to do was go in as teachers from another school and from there the search for Marko's heir would (hopefully) be easy.

With one last glance at himself to make sure he looked alright he followed Raven out of the clothes department. 

Today they were meeting the principal of the school for casual pleasantries--Sebastian Shaw.

\--^--

 

Erik Lehnsherr felt that same giddy-anxiousness that always came when on a job. He could still remembered the first time he had felt this strange sensation. The exhilarating high of having something to _do_ (unlike most people, Erik felt unnerved when he had nothing left to do), something he _could_  do, but it also came with a faint touch, like an itch you can't scratch, of nervousness and worry (Yes, Erik Lehnsherr, rueful killer, felt worry) of wether or not he would be caught.

Erik was not naive, just because he'd done well so far, didn't mean he always would. Erik was well aware of the risks he took, along with the consequences. Erik just found that the reward, usually, out weighed the consequences by a whole lot much. 

Like right now.

Erik knew that if _he_ was caught (he would make damn well sure the others weren't. They were still young and he didn't want them to be living half their life in a cell.) he could go to jail for x amount of years for fraud and attempted murder, and once they caught him on one charge they would soon unravel his cautiously made foundation and he would be put on death row for sure, but still. Here Erik was, outside, in the parking lot of Riverside Schooling, smoking a cigarette, while leaning up against the side of one of the numerous station wagons that filled the parking lot of the high end school and posing as a visiting teacher from three states over.

Erik flicked the cigarette on to the cement ground below him, covered in old oil stains, and crushed it with the sole of his black dress shoes.

A small bird flew by but he paid no mind.

 _They really need to get a grip on their security_ , Erik thought. It had been exceptionally easy to hack into their system. Not that Erik wasn't grateful for the fluke in their security at the moment. He was actually quite happy they had gotten in so fast, but still. This was a school, full of vunerable kids that needed protection (Erik wasn't so evil of a man to wish harm on such young and innocent kids). Protection they thought they had--but didn't. 

The hot sun beat down on the back of Erik's neck as he continued to wait for the rest of his team. They had all taken separate cars (which Erik was now regretting, seeing as he could barely find a place to park) and apparently his was the only one that didn't get caught in the traffic jam downtown. 

The security here was atrocious! Erik had been standing out here for at _least_ \--Erik felt something poke at the top of his head but when he felt around there was nothing. 

Erik blinked.

There was another poke, this time on his arm. 

Erik's eyes scanned around him and his stance turned guarded. Slowly, he twisted around.

And came face to face with a...  _bird_.

\--^--

 

The bird seemed to take Erik's dumbstruck stare as an invitation to peck at free will (which, it most certainly was _not_!) and started in on his face. 

Erik tried to slap the bird away but every time he got it away, it would just come back for more with an even bigger determination than before, to pluck Erik's eyes out. Erik stepped back to try to get away from the thing, forgetting the important fact that birds could fly. His hands flew up over his head and continued to flail about as he tried his best to get away from the bird, continuing to walk wherever he could. 

Erik was starting to get dizzy, he couldn't see, his head was hurting, and he was starting to get frantic. This bird seriously was trying to kill him (and he wasn't even going to start in on how he was fighting with a _fucking_ _bird_ and how ridiculous he probably looked flailing about) and with one miscalculated step, Erik was falling, _hard_ , onto the parking lot ground. 

One happy second of peace, where he actually thought the bird was done with him, and it came back but this time not just at his head. 

Erik was getting seriously panicked as it continued nip at him, he was so lost it took him a moment to realize that the bird was gone and that there was someone kneeling down next to him. His lips were moving so Erik knew he was speaking but he couldn't hear it and for one sickeningly frantic second Erik thought maybe, the bird had done some major damage, but soon the voice started to filter in slowly and Erik let out a sigh of relief.

 _Blue_ , Erik noticed.

Beautiful, blue eyes were staring at him, filled with concern. 

His eyes were very blue. _Just like the ocean,_ Erik couldn't help but think.

"...are you alright, my friend..."

"...sir..."

"...please..."

 _Oh right_ , Erik thought. "I-The...there-there was a bird." Erik said dumbly. What else was he supposed to say in a moment like this? ' _I'm alright' would of been a good one Lehnsherr!_ _Hmm_ , he wondered why he had forgotten that.

A goofy smile broke out on the man above him and some pieces of his black hair flopped in front of his eyes. Erik felt distantly dissapointed that those wonderful blue ey-- _wait, wait a second! Wonderful blue eyes? Where the hell had that come from? You did just get attacked by a bird,_ he reminded himself.

"Yes, I do believe there was one. But he's no trouble to you now, he's flown away." _Oh and what a pleasant voice too._

Erik could only nod and take the hand that was offered to him as he got on his feet. "Thank you." He said once he had got his balance and no longer needed the hand that had placed itself under his elbow. "I-uh... I never knew birds could be so violent."

"They certainly can." The boy (he didn't look old enough to be a man) smiled, and Erik noticed just how red those lips of his were. "Have you not seen 'The Birds'?"

Erik seriously tried to remember if he had, the name _sounded_ familiar, so yes he possibly could of. "I think." Erik answered. "Maybe once when I was young."

The boy tilted his head in thought before admiting. "I have never been able to trust birds since then, maybe you shouldn't watch it. I don't want you jumping in fright every time a bird flies by."

Erik tried to suppress his smile (he didn't want to scare the boy away) at the thought of how his teammates might react to him suddenly combusting from the sight of a bird. "That wouldn't be good." Erik shook his head. "Are you..." He let the sentence go unfinished as he pointed in what he hoped was the direction of the school.

"Oh, yes. I'm a professor here." _How_? Erik thought, _you look like you're still a student_. "Are you here from the visiting school?"

It took Erik a moment to remember what the other was talking about. "Yes." He rushed out  all too quickly garnering him a slightly raised eyebrow. "Yes, I'm from Moulever High. Erik Lehnsherr." 

"Ah," the boy nodded his head. "Well, Mr. Lehnsherr, if its alright with you? Why don't we get those cuts taken care of so you can rest for a bit?" 

It was then that Erik noticed that he was bleeding in a few various places and ended up nodding his consent. 

"Alright then, are you good to walk by yourself or do you need some help?" The boy offered still standing cautiously near him as he was afraid Erik would fall flat on his face. He couldn't blame him, Erik was afraid of that too.

"I'm fine," he was sure of it. "I think." 

_God damnit! Lehnsherr? Why?_

"Well," The boy's voice washed over Erik pleasantly. "okay then?"

And Erik felt a small pressure under his right elbow that Erik really didn't mind.

\--^--

 

Charles (as Erik had come to find out his name was) had led him to the schools nurse who _was_ rather nice and Charles seemed to be good friends with her (Erik thinks her name was Maria, or something else like that) but he hadn't really been paying much attention to her, far to absorbed in whatever story Charles was telling about one of 'his boy's', and letting Charles' sweetly accented voice lull him into a peaceful calm state he hadn't felt in a quite long while.

Erik allowed himself to admit that he did indeed like Charles. To what extent? Erik would _not_ allow himself to think about that.

When Erik had been properly checked the nurse had him settle down on one of the small padded beds in the back of the nurses office. And since the beds were made for small little teenagers, Erik's legs dangled off a bit. 

Charles had stayed with him while the nurse ( _Mary_?) had went off to go check on one of the students with a promise to return. 

And no! Erik was not pleased that Charles had chosen to stay instead of going off to do his errands as a school teacher would normally do. Erik wouldn't of cared if he had.

The medicine the nurse had given him was the only plausible explanation for the flittering feeling in his stomach. 

"Would you like some water?" Charles asked after awhile of (comfortable) silence.

"Yes, please." 

Erik tried to lift himself up but was stopped by a (delicate) hand coming down on his chest and pushing him back down with a slight amount of pressure. "Oh, no you don't, mister. Moira ( _So, not Maria, then_ ) said you needed to rest, so stay down."

Erik huffed and rolled his eyes. "It's not like I _broke_ anything, Charles."

Charles raised an eyebrow as if to say 'do you really think I care about that?', and gave him a look worthy of Emma Frost's praise. "Stay." Was all he said before he took one of the small styrofoam cups, that were given out freely, and went in to the small bathroom that was connected to the nurses room.

Erik could hear the water start to run and closed his eyes and let his mind drift to where the hell the rest of his teammates were. _The traffic couldn't of been that bad!_

He hopes.

\--^--

 

There was a small splash of water on his forehead and Erik realized he had drifted off. Erik was quietly stunned. He hadn't let his guard down in years, and yet he had fallen asleep in this unprotected school so easily. 

Yep, the medicine had definitely done something to him. 

Erik opened his eyes to meet fierce blue ones. He held in the gasp that threatened to spill out and raised both his eyebrows.

"How on _earth_ can you fall asleep so fast, Erik?" Charles handed him his cup of water. "I was gone for only _two_ _seconds_."

Erik raised his head slightly so he wouldn't choke on the water--"I highly doubt it was just _two seconds_ , Charles."--before gulping it down. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until the first drop had touched his tongue.

Charles perched himself on the side, legs crossed, of the bed and merely shot him an amused smirk. "Would you like another?" He asked.

Erik chased the last bit of water with his tongue but shook his head no. The warmth across the side of his leg felt rather good and Erik was not going to do anything to rid him of that pleasantry. "I'm fine." Erik sat the cup down on the desk by the bed and laid his head back down. 

Not wanting to waste anytime with Charles, Erik kept his eyes open.

"You really should rest, my friend." Charles voiced was filled with both amusement and concern, making him sound conflicted.

"I _am_ resting." 

Charles snorted. "No, that's pretending to rest." He chided. "You can't rest if you're forcing yourself to stay awake."

"I don't want to sleep, Charles. I'd much rather keep talking with you." Erik sneaked a glance at the other and was rewarded with the sight of a faint dust of a blush on Charles' cheeks. 

"If you're quite sure." Charles began. "Although I must warn you, I've been told by a numerous amount of people that I make a quite boring conversationalist."

"Oh, I dare say, Charles," Erik smirked. "that, those _numerous_ amount of people are blubbering idiots."

Charles let out a shocked, happy, laugh that ignited something from deep within Erik.

"How _dare_ you say such a thing about my friends!" Charles protested with mirth in his voice. 

"Friends?" Erik repeated, tilting his head so he could fully see Charles' smiling face and twinkling eyes. "What kind of friends do you _have_ , Charles?"

"Honest ones." 

Erik let out a huff of laughter. "Or obscenely untrustworthy ones. You have kept me quite entertained, you know?" 

"You only think that because you haven't seen me in professor mode."

"And what are you like in professor mode?"

"Massively unable to be kept up with."

"Trust me, Charles. I'm positive I'd be able to keep up with you."

"You're not the first to say that."

Erik wanted to dig deep until he figured out why that sentence was shrouded in a slightly depressed tone.

"What happened?"

Charles sighed wistfully. "She couldn't." 

Erik felt slightly disappointed that it was a ' _she_ ' that had hurt him. But at the same time an overwhelming anger to find the 'she' that had hurt him so badly. And deal with her, the way Erik Lehnsherr the Mob Boss dealt with things.

"But that was _years_ ago and I'm _positive_ , Erik," Charles smiled. "that I have lost even more conversational skills since then--frighteningly so."

"Well, I can be your test bunny." Erik suggested. "If you'd like?"

Charles stared at him for an unnerving minute. "And, how, exactly would that work, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Erik couldn't help the vicious smile that was spreading across his face. "We would talk and at the end of our conversation I'd tell you whether or not you were a good participant in it."

A small shy smile was tugging at the corners of Charles' lips and blush had spread across his cheeks fully now. "And, how often would we be having these..." Charles searched for the right word. "Expirements?"

 _Daily_ , (hopefully) Erik wanted to say.

Erik was feeling the same giddy--anxiousness that came with having a job, but for a completely different reason. "As often as you'd like." 

Charles found that very amusing and let out a guffaw. "Oh, how very gentlemanly of you, Erik."

Erik smirked and was about to reply when the school bell rung and the halls filled with chattering students in a rush to get to their next class. 

"Oh, dear!" Charles exclaimed. "I have class this period."

Erik felt saddened at the prostpect of Charles leaving him but held back from moaning out his disappointments. Barely.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I'd much rather stay here but I can't just leave them waiting." Charles rushed out. "Ask Moira for my phone number, she has it somewhere. Goodbye, Erik. For now, at least." And with that he was gone, speed walking down the halls to get to his classroom, just like any other student.

"Until then, Charles."

\--^--

 

After getting the number from Moira (and seeing the time), Erik walked as briskly as he could to Mr. Shaw's office--trusting his team to already be there.

He knew he should probably calm down his smile, knowing he would probably scare _both_ the principal and his teammates, but Erik couldn't even try to frown. It hurt too much. 

For the first time in Erik's life, it hurt to try and frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was HORRIBLE! Or okay? I'm not very confident in their interaction, PLEASE tell me what you thought of it! Thank you for taking a chance and reading this!  
> PLEASE COMMENT!  
> How desperate am I?
> 
> Side note: I know nothing about the justice system so please let's just all pretend it was correct and go on with our meager lives!

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT PLEASE! Wow I sound desperate... Oh well! Please tell me (my dog just sneezed on me) if I should continue this or not! Thank you for giving me a chance! Sorry Erik's part is so small I'll expand more on his in the next chapter if you guys say I should write more!


End file.
